1. Field of the Invention
In conventional ultraviolet curing systems for curing coatings on wire, a failure of an ultraviolet lamp means that the curing operation must be stopped while the defective lamp is being replaced. During this time the resin on the wire may flow resulting in a non-uniform coating. Also, some wire may pass through the wiring system before the defective lamp is detected, necessitating backing up the wire or discarding a portion of it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,340 to Treleven discloses an ultraviolet curing apparatus. Excess modules are not used and the entire apparatus must be opened to service the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,650 to Pray discloses an apparatus for curing and drying inks with ultraviolet light, but modules are not used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,062 to Rongren discloses an apparatus for curing a coating on a wire using ultraviolet light. Removable modules are not used.